


Pretty Things

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Lingerie, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, References to Period Typical Homophobia, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “What do you think, baby?” Clint asked as he took in the sight of his boyfriend dressed in satin.“I like it,” Bucky said.His eyes ducked down shyly, but there was a soft smile playing around the edges of his mouth.





	Pretty Things

_My package arrived._ Bucky’s text came through as Clint was kicking his heels during a very boring meeting. Clint discreetly angled his phone under the table to text back.

_How’s it look? Everything you wanted?_

_It’s a good start._

Clint smiled a little at that. 

“Barton, are we amusing you?” Hill asked from the front of the room.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely entertaining,” Clint said sarcastically.

He had to behave himself for the rest of the meeting because Hill kept her eye on him. The minutes seemed to drag by. When they were finally excused, Clint practically jumped out of his chair. Thankfully he had nothing else to keep him at SHIELD and he could go straight back to the Tower.

After a typical but frustratingly long ride back, Clint found himself tapping his foot in the elevator as JARVIS brought him to the floor he shared with Bucky. The doors opened onto an empty living room and Clint toed off his shoes before heading to the bedroom.

He knocked on the door when he found it closed.

“Bucky?”

It took a moment, but then he heard Bucky say, “Come in.”

Clint opened the door. 

Bucky stood in front in the mirror, turned to admire himself in a way Clint had never seen before. Clint could understand why.

Bucky was nearly naked with the small exception of his underwear. He wore two pieces, both in a deep indigo. The straps of the camisole looked tiny in comparison to the expanse of Bucky’s shoulders, and the sleek satin made his torso look even longer and leaner than it usually did. His hips were wrapped in a slender band of satin; the smooth line of the fabric was distorted by the bulge in front. Bucky had added to the ensemble a delicate silver necklace that draped nearly to his waist.

Clint made himself take a deep breath.

“What do you think, baby?” he asked.

“I like it,” Bucky said.

His eyes ducked down shyly, but there was a soft smile playing around the edges of his mouth.

“Is it as good as you imagined?” Clint said.

“Better,” said Bucky. He looked back at himself in the mirror. He worried his lip as his fingers played with the silver chain.

“What is it?” Clint asked softly.

“It used to be only dames who got pretty things like this,” Bucky said.

Clint watched as Bucky’s hand smoothed down his stomach. When Bucky had mentioned, when he said he’d always wondered what lingerie felt like, Clint had let him know there were places he could find his own. Watching Bucky’s face had been a gift when Clint told him that people made lingerie for men these days. It still wasn’t mainstream, but it was there and readily accessible. Clint had had to bury his face in Bucky’s neck when he saw the soft, vulnerable look on Bucky’s face as they’d scrolled through online catalogs and all the possible choices.

Seeing Bucky’s face now as his hand glided over the sleek fabric made Clint want to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms and never let him go.

“You look amazing, Buck,” he said instead.

Bucky smiled at him. A moment later his smile dimmed.

“I know it’s probably not what you were hoping, but…”

Bucky swallowed and Clint waited him out.

“…can we not have sex with them? I just…I want to keep them nice. But would you take me to bed and hold me?”

“Sure, Bucky,” Clint said.

He stepped closer and cupped Bucky’s cheek, brushing his hair back from his face.

“These yours and you can use them for whatever you want. If you decide later you want me to rip those off of you, we’ll do that. If you want to buy four more pairs and never do anything more than snuggle, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“You sure you don’t mind?” Bucky said. There was naked relief on his face.

“Believe me, it’ll be no hardship to cuddle up with you while you’re looking so pretty, Bucky. And I don’t want to mess up your nice things, especially since they’re brand new,” Clint said.

Bucky’s smiled was soft and sweet, and it made Clint pull him to the bed and under the covers. He grabbed his laptop and tossed it on the bed before spooning up behind Bucky

“Find something you wanna watch, baby,” he said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

“Only if you take off your clothes,” Bucky replied, already searching through their watch list. 

Clint happily obliged and it wasn’t long before Bucky was tucked under his chin, his attention loosely focused on the show playing on the laptop. The fingers of his right hand were tangled around his necklace and his left rested on top of Clint’s hand where it lay across his stomach. Clint’s fingers were slowly stroking over the fabric. He couldn’t get over how silky it felt against Bucky’s skin.

“I’m not completely opposed, you know,” Bucky said. 

“Hmm?” Clint asked, lost in the feel of Bucky under his hands and the smell of Bucky’s hair under his nose.

“I’m not opposed to the idea of you ripping some pretty things off me so you can fuck me. Just not these,” Bucky said.

That idea brought Clint’s brain and body immediately to attention.

“We’ll get something cheap that we can ruin,” he said.

“You think I’m gonna put on some cheap piece of trash?” Bucky said, tilting his chin up to look at Clint with a challenging smirk.

“You’re right,” Clint said, hurrying to kiss behind Bucky’s ear. “We’ll borrow Tony’s card and get you the best that a black AmEx card can buy.”

Bucky settled back with a smug look. Clint continued to nuzzle his neck, figuring that was one thing he could do that wouldn’t mess up Bucky’s new clothes.

“You know, I saw bodysuit that was in your colors,” Bucky murmured as Clint nipped at his skin.

Clint groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me, baby,” he said.

“Yeah,” Bucky said smugly. He gasped and squirmed as Clint blew a raspberry on his neck.

“Gonna be worth it,” Clint said.


End file.
